The use of hangers to attach structural members (e.g., joists) to structural supports (e.g., headers) is commonplace. When constructing a structure, users must install many hangers to attach the joists to the headers throughout the building. Typically, a user must align a hanger in the desired position and hold it there while fasteners (e.g., screws) are inserted to mount the hanger on the header. Screws may also be used to attach the joist to the hanger. In a conventional application, screws are received through top flanges of the header into an upper surface of the header. In addition, screws are received through flanges of the hanger that engage a side surface of the header. An end of a joist is placed onto a seat of the hanger and screws are driven through openings in side panels of the seat into the joist to secure the joist to the hanger.
In one aspect of the present invention, an anti-shearing construction connector for connecting a first structural member to a second structural member using one or more fasteners so as to inhibit shearing off said one or more fasteners by the construction connector generally comprises a first connection portion configured to attach to the first structural member and a second connection portion connected to the first connection portion. The second connection portion is configured to be attached to the second structural member using said one or more fasteners for transferring loads between the first and second structural members when the construction connector connects the first and second structural members. The second connection portion includes one or more yieldable portions, each yieldable portion partially defining an aperture in the second connection portion. The aperture is configured to receive one of said one or more fasteners to attach the second connection portion to the second structural member. Each yieldable portion is configured to change a dimension of the aperture by deforming at a load that is less than a shear load capacity of the fastener received through the aperture when the fastener engages the yieldable portion and less than a shear load capacity of the second connection portion adjacent to the yieldable portion.